No Matter What
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay’s dad and Gabriella’s mom are getting married!  Gabi’s dating Troy, but there is one problem:  Sharpay still wants him!  Will becoming stepsisters help the girls get along, or will they fight over Troy forever?  Troyella, minor Troypay


_**No Matter What**_

**Summary: Ryan and Sharpay's dad and Gabriella's mom are getting married! Gabi's dating Troy, but there is one problem: Sharpay still wants him! Will becoming stepsisters help the girls get along, or will they fight over Troy forever? Troyella, minor hints of Troypay! **

**Authors Note: I don't own HSM…sadly…but I do own Charisma (Ryan and Sharpay's two year old sister) and Tony (Ryan and Sharpay's father)! Oh, and I'm pretending in this story that Ryan and Sharpay's father owns the Tony Roma's restaurant chain, and that's why their so rich! Lol! **

Chapter One:

"Gabriella, can you come downstairs for a moment?" my mother called up to me.

I sighed and looked at my boyfriend. "I'll be right back, okay, Troy?" I said. He nodded and looked back down at the chemistry problem I was helping him with. I giggled when I saw the confusion on his face. "You'll get it, don't worry."

I ran downstairs and found my mother sitting at the kitchen table reading over the latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. I stifled my laugh as I read the headings on the cover of the magazine. "Mom, I'm surprised you read that!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What?" she asked, smiling. "I can't read about it?"

"Sex? Mom, do we even have to go there?"

She laughed and closed the magazine. "I'm sorry, honey. Oh, well, you remember when I told you about Tony?"

"Your boyfriend? The one that owns the Tony Roma's restaurant chain?" I asked. I had yet to meet this boyfriend of hers, but I had heard her speak of him.

She nodded. "Well, we had a very important discussion last night and we've decided that we're ready to get married."

"Mom, that's great! I'm so happy for you! I'm finally gonna have a father!"

"Well, I'm glad you're excited…oh, and besides Tony becoming your father, you're gonna have a stepbrother and two stepsisters."

"Stepsiblings? I've never had any brothers or sisters, though. What if I don't like them?"

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll like them. Two of them are your age and the other one's two. What harm can a two-year-old cause?"

"Okay, I'll give them a try."

"That's my girl…did I mention that we're meeting them for dinner at six?"

"We are? But…what about Troy? His mom told him that he has to stay for dinner."

"Well, there's always room for an extra," my mom said.

I grinned. "Thanks, Mom…Troy and I will be down in a minute." I ran back upstairs and found Troy sitting triumphantly on my bed. "Troy, come on, we're going to meet my mom's fiancé Tony and his children at Tony Roma's."

"Aren't you gonna ask why I look so happy?" Troy asked, grinning.

I sighed. "Why do you look so happy, Troy?" I asked.

"I figured out my homework! It's all done," he boasted.

"Troy, that's great! I love you," I whispered into his ear. He pulled me down and kissed me. Just then, my mother appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat. I blushed and stood up, pulling Troy up with me. "Let's go," I said cheerily.

Together, we headed out to Tony Roma's. When we arrived, my mother asked Troy and I to wait for her while she used the restroom. We agreed and sat down on a bench to wait. Troy leaned over and kissed me happily, and I returned his kiss.

When we pulled away, Troy looked like he was in deep thought about something. "Troy, what is it?" I asked.

He glanced down at me, seemingly remembering that I was there. "Oh, it's nothing much…"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you think we'll ever get married someday?"

"It's a little early to be thinking about marriage, isn't it, Troy?" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess…sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Troy…hey, Mom's back! Let's go eat," I said, hoping to get his mind off of what he was really thinking about: sex. I told him three months ago that I want to wait until my wedding night, and he seemed okay with it. He hasn't pressured me or anything, but I know he gets disappointed when we're making out and I push him away if I feel we're going too far. I can see the pain in his eyes when I tell him that we can't…and it hurts.

"Gabriella?" my mother asked, interrupting my train of thought. We had arrived at the table we were sitting at, and I glanced at Troy for a moment before looking at my mom. "Gabi, this is my fiancé, Tony. Tony, this is my daughter Gabriella and her boyfriend, Troy."

"Well, hello, there, Gabriella," Tony said warmly. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand before shaking Troy's. "My children should be arriving soon. Have a seat."

We sat down across from him and my mother, leaving three empty seats next to us. They were for Tony's kids. I took a good look at Tony while he was speaking to the waitress. He looked so familiar…just like…

"Hello, Daddy, sorry we're late. Ryan had to carry Charisma out to the car and then I remembered that she had to be changed and we had to take her back into the house and…Gabriella?!" I turned around in shock. The voice belonged to none other than Sharpay Evans herself. Behind her stood Ryan, who was holding a miniature version of Sharpay.

My mouth dropped open in shock, and when I glanced at Troy, I noticed that his was open too. We were interrupted by Tony.

"Gabriella, these are my children- Ryan, Sharpay and Charisma. Kids, this is Gabriella, Maria's daughter. You know each other?"

**Ooh, a cliffhanger again! Lol! Whatcha think? Is it bad? Should I continue? **


End file.
